Scrooged!
by Tailikku
Summary: We look back into the past to before Scrooge McDuck became the Richest Duck in the World


Remember that story I posted on Aerith's Backstory? Well this is a similar idea, but this time it's a story for Scrooge McDuck. And this is my best arrempt at blending the KH Universe with the stories by Carl Barks and Don Rosa as well as Mickey's Christmas Carol and DuckTales.

* * *

It was on a cold winter day that our hero was born in a small house in Scotland. His family used to live in a large castle on the moors but they were forced out when ghosts scared them out of house and home. What they didn't know was that the "ghosts" were really from a rival clan, the Whiskervilles, working in conjuction with local druids. His family decided to name him after an Old English word meaning "to press onwards": Scrooge of Clan McDuck.

By age ten, Scrooge had taken a fascination of getting his family out of poverty. So one on the Fourth of July, he took a job as a shoe-shiner. His first customer was a man named Cid of the Lufaine. After cleaning his shoes, the man paid him with a small silver disk, a dime. Noticing that he had been cheated, Scrooge realized that he needed to work smarter, not harder. He created a sort of machine that could shine 5 people's shoes in 10 minutes. After acquiring a reasonable amount of Munny, he took his father's advice and left for America.

* * *

After arriving in Disney Town, one of the main cities in America, he was arrested for wearing a skirt in public, and was landed in a jail cell which was home to Blackheart Beagle and his wife Ma. "That's a nice skirt you have on ya son!" taunted Blackheart. "It's a kilt!" "It'll look even nicer on our kids!" said Ma. "Kids?" asked Scrooge. "Oh yes, Ma an' I are expecting to have 8 boys once we get outta here. And boy, they will be after you and that skirt!". He paid his bail with the dime that Cid gave him. When the trial began, he was immediately freed from bondage by the judge, who was in fact Scottish too, and sent the officer who arrested him to 20 years of community service wearing a kilt. The judge even paid him back with Cid's dime.

Scrooge left for the area around the Timeless River and found himself at the home of his father's old friend Ratchet Gearloose. Gearloose had told his family of the amount of wealth he had accumulated by being a steamboat captain having won the rights to the business from Captain Pete. But as it turned out, old Ratchet was poor and was unable to win the deed in court. "It just so happens that I have rights to the business too!" said a voice. It was Blackheart. "You see, Pete and I go way back! I taught 'im everything he knows about being a bad guy." "I don't beleive a word you say!" said Ratchet. Scrooge decided that the two would race on steamboats, Scrooge helping Ratchet onboard Seamboat Willy and Blackheart and Ma on the Silk Sacker. Thanks to Scrooge's old motto, he and Ratchet won the rights to Pete's business. After making bread with Ratchet, Scrooge decided it was time to head north to the Klondike. There he staked his claim at White Agony Creek and began digging for gold.

* * *

After months of gold digging, he struck the mother lode! It was 100 pounds of gold nuggets, with 5 pounds of it being part of the biggest nugget in the lode, the Goose Egg Nugget. Scrooge left for the local bar to get himself a drink. While there he met another gold digger, Dangerous Dan. "Well, well, well, if it ain't _Scrounge_ McDuck!" "Enough of your idle pratter, Dangerous Dan! I'm trying to buy me a drink" "How are you going to pay for it, in gold dust!?" "How about gold nuggets!" said Scrooge as he pulled out a 20-lb bag of nuggets. It was at this bar that he met the love of his life, Glittering Goldie O'Gilt, a saloon gal with a love of gold that could rival his love of Munny. After a game of cards (which she cheated by drawing an Ace of Hearts from a stack of Aces of Hearts), Scrooge and Goldie became the best of friends and began to live together at White Agony Creek. Months passed and Scrooge and Goldie began talking about plans for the future.

All was well until Scrooge was encountered by Dangerous Dan again. Dan had concocted a plan to jump Scrooge's claim, by sewing seeds of discord into Scrooge's psyche, by saying that Goldie would start claim-jumping as soon as they found another lode. It was one Christmas Eve that Goldie asked Scrooge if he would marry her. He replied that he was wise to her wicked wiles and sent her away. He loved his gold more than he loved that beautiful creature, and he lost her forever.

* * *

Afterwards, Scrooge left to the newly established city of Duckburg and built a mansion to began a business with a new business partner, oil-driller Jacob Marley. The two of them made a reasonable business mining for diamonds and drilling for oil. But one day, Jacob fell ill and died on Christmas Eve, 1976. Seven years, passed and Scrooge had become a bitter duck and had hired the newly crowned king of Disney Castle, Mickey Mouse, as an unpaid intern, but by three years after his employment, Scrooge began paying him 16 Munny per week for doing his laundry. On Christmas Eve, 1983, Scrooge was visited by the Ghost of Jacob Marley. Marley warned him that Scrooge's actions in the past would doom him to an afterlife in the kingdom of Hades. "There is one way to redeem yourself Scrooge. Tonight, you will be visited by three spirits. Listen to 'em. Do what they say, or your chains will be heavier than mine. Farewell, Scrooge. Fareweeeellll..." "Marley! Watch out for that first-" but Scrooge was too late, Jacob slipped and fell on his ectoplasmic legs, causing him to fall down the stairs and out of the mansion "-step."

The first ghost arrived at 10:00 PM that evening. "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past!" said the ghost. She was a small moogle with a yellow pom-pom. "I expected that you would be taller," replied Scrooge, retorting her size. Mog brought him to his time when he was a shoe-shine in Scotland and the blossoming love he had at White Agony Creek with Goldie. At 11:00 PM, he was visited by the Ghost of Christmas Present, Santa Claus himself. Santa brought Scrooge to the home of his nephew, Donald Duck and showed that despite living in a rut, he could still find joy in Christmas. He also revealed Donald's ill niece Webigale Vanderquack. "Tell me, Mr. Claus, what's wrong with me neice?" Santa responded with a heavy heart "Much, I'm afraid. If these visions remain unchanged, I see an empty chair where Webby once sat." "Then that means, she will- Where did you go?!"

Scrooge found himself all alone as he was greeted by the images of Panic and Pain, two demons that Santa had warned him about on the sleigh-ride there. The final spirit arrived at the stroke of midnight. It was a tall dark figure with a black-cloak. Scrooge asked the figure what was going on. The first vision he saw was of a group of men sneering at the recent passing of a man, saying that they would only attend the wake if lunch was provided. He then saw his old butler, Batista, pawning off his possessions to Br'er Fox in exchange for Munny. Then he was taken to Donald's house hold where his brother in-law, Ludwig von Drake, told Donald that Webby had unfortunately died. "Spirit, I didnae want this to happen! Tell me these events can yet be changed!" The spirit then brought Scrooge to a graveyard where a grave had just been dug. Two gravedigging weasels were overheard after leaving from their shift. "I've never seen a funeral like this one." "Aye. No mourners, no friends to bid him farewell." "Oh, well. Let's rest a minute before we throw 'im in, eh? He ain't going nowhere!" Scrooge approached the tomb. "Who's lonely grave is this?" he asked. The spirit lit a match on the gravestone revealing this name:

**SCROOGE McDUCK**

**BORN: DEC. 24th, 1932**

**DIED: DEC 24th, 1984**

"Why yours, McDuck," said the spirit, finally throwing his hood back revealing a man with white hair and tan skin, "The richest man in the graveyard!" He pushed Scrooge into the open grave that was now spewing fire and brimstone. As he began to fall, Scrooge shouted "I'll change! I'll Change!" When it seemed like he hit the bottom of the grave...

...He found that he was in his room again on Christmas morning. "IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!"he shouted "I havenae missed it! The spirits have given me another chance!" He gave Mickey a call and decided to pay him 10,000 Munny in order to pay off the construction workers at Disney Castle and made himself the King's official treasurer. He even paid Donald to get a cure for Webby's failing health, and by the time Valentine's Day came around, she was cured of her disease. But he knew that his days would eventually come to an end.

* * *

Desperate to find a way to extend his life, Scrooge found the grandson of his old friend General Swampcat McQuack, Launchpad. According to Launchpad, his grandfather supposedly found a map to the Fountain of Youth after he lost the battle at Duck Ridge during the Civil War. Scrooge and Launchpad hired Ratchet's son, Gyro to built them a plane to get them to the fountain, which was located deep in the swamplands of Florida. After a three-day flight, they "landed" in the swamp where the fountain was located in and were encountered by an old hermit dressed in Ponce de León's armor. He too had been searching for the fountain to try and ail his rheumatism. "Thirty years ago, it was a different story," said the hermit "I was originally looking for the fountain so that I could bottle its waters." "You were looking for the fountain even before you were old!" said Scrooge. After an hour of hiking in the jungle, they finally found the fountain in a cave underneath an old Spanish galleon. The Scrooge and the hermit entered the cave and drank from the flowing waters of the fountain. Within minutes, they began to feel different. Scrooge now looked like he was during the 50's and the hermit now looked like a new man. After three days, Scrooge's external appearance returned to its "old" self, and Scrooge began to set up shop in Disney Town and Radiant Garden.

* * *

A year passed after the Captain Dark incident in Disney Town, and Scrooge invited Donald and his nephews to his mansion in Duckburg. He gave them a grand tour and gave them rooms to live in. But such a happy occasion was cut short by the Beagle Boys! Yes, it was Ma and Blackheart's descendents finally appearing after all this time to steal all 3 cubic acres of Scrooge's fortune, starting with the Number One Dime! But Scrooge and his nephews, and Launchpad (who was just stepping through the door by the time the fiasco started) overtook all eight of them as well as Ma and Blackheart. But as it turned out, the Beagle Boys' appearance was part of a distraction so that Scrooge wouldn't be able to save his branch in Radiant Garden from the world being destroyed by the Heartless. But then, a mere nine years later, the Radiant Garden Branch was reopened when Sora defeated Ansem in the End of the World.

* * *

During those nine years, Scrooge and his family went on many adventures. Their first adventure was to find the Treasure of the Golden Suns. All the while they were being stalked by a man named El Capitan. Scrooge's first clue to the treasure was in one of his model ships, which had the markings of "ANOT" carved into the side. As the boys denounced, "ANOT" were really coordinates to a part of the treasure. This took Scrooge and the nephews to a rainy plateau known as Ronguay, and at the worst time possible: it was monsoon season! During this quest through Ronguay, El Capitan was accompanied by Flintheart Glomgold, Scrooge's archnemesis, who wanted to rip Scrooge into a new one by getting the treasure first. The first part of the treasure was found in an old Spanish galleon that was under a mountain. The entire ship had 3 metric tons of gold and had a large hole in the side, which the nephews patched up with golden planks.

As the Galleon set out to sea, Glomgold and El Capitan appeared! "Put your hands where I can see them, Scroogey!" said Glomgold as he and El Capitan held Scrooge at gunpoint. "I am taking over this ship and claiming all of it's gold!" "All of this will be your's, señor?! Not on my watch! This is my gold!" excalimed El Capitan as he pointed the gun at Glomgold instead. While, they weren't looking, Scrooge and the boys knocked the greedy scroundrels overboard and into the sea. Glomgold swam all the way back to Duckburg, but there was no trace of El Capitan. Scrooge sailed the ship back to Duckburg Harbor and stored the gold back in his Munny Bin. He also had a learnéd coin-collector reveal the location of another coin from the Treasure. It was high atop a mountain in the Andes, kept under gaurd by a man named Joaquin Slowly.

* * *

Turning to Gyro again, Scrooge had a plane built that could gracefully land in the mountains. But they needed a third man to help pilot it. "I have a friend in St. Canard, Mr. McD, maybe he can help out." Launchpad dialed the number for "Mallard, Drake" in the phone book, and within a few minutes they were greeted with "I am the terror that falps in the night! I am the wings that make you fly! I am Darkwing Duck!" being delivered from a duck in a purple jacket, mask, zoot hat and cape. It was Launchpad's old college room-mate, the masked vigilante Darkwing Duck.

All three of them piloted the condor to the Andes, but there was nowhere to land! "I can't look!" shouted Scrooge. "I agree with him!" said DW. "Me neither!" said Launchpad. The condor smashed into the side of the cliff, with Scrooge and DW left hanging on a branch. They began climbing and as they did, they were greeted with a growing chant of "GOLD SUN! GOLD SUN! GOLD SUN! GOLD SUN!" It was an entire village of Incans bowing before a man dressed in Spanish armor, Joaquin Slowly. Launchpad on the other hand landed on the back of a giant condor, which he attempted to fly.

After introductions were made, Joaquin told how he came to rule the villagers. "You see, amigo, 400 years ago my ancestor Marchine Slowly and his partner were marooned by a fellow conquistador. In order to make sure that he never found the treasure, the two of them split up the map into two pieces. Miraculously, they both ended up back here, where my family has lived for 400 years, ruling the natives with this gold coin." "I'm prepared to make ye a deal, I'll give you this coin from a ship that had a portion of that treasure for the map." Joaquin agreed and gave Scrooge the map, but... he double crossed them by siccing the natives on Scrooge and DW. "I knew I was right when I packed my anti-Inca gas! Heck, I didn't even know that I had that kind of gas at all." said DW. He pulled out a gas gun and fired on the natives, knocking them out and knocking the coins out of Joaquin's hands. Without the natives enthralled by the "gold sun," he was exiled by the village medicine man. Launchpad finally arrived with the giant condor and carried Scrooge and DW back to Duckburg.

* * *

After deciphering the map, Scrooge, the boys, DW, Launchpad, and Scrooge's new accountant, Fenton Crackshell, left for the jungles in Central America to find the final resting place of the Treasure of the Golden Sun. Along the way, Scrooge began to itch himself uncontrolably, hiccup, and breakout in cold sweats. According to the boys' Junior Woodchuck Guide, these were common simptoms of Gold Fever. They finally came into the caldera of an extinct volcano. Along the rim on the inside of the volcano were ten giant versions of the sun coin that Scrooge had found in the ship. Scrooge, started to jump on the closest coin and it slid down the side. It knocked down the door to a massive golden citadel which was filled to the neck with gold! Scrooge and the boys began to open doors. DW and Fenton shied away from them after reading heiroglyphics that said that if all three doors were opened, the temple would be destroyed! "Mr. McDuck!" "It's a Traaap!" said Fenton and DW. But it was too late, Scrooge had inadvertedly started the countdown to total destruction. All of the sudden, El Capitan appeared! He began to lower the group in a large stone bucket into: "It's a lake of molten gold! This is the _real_ Treasure of the Golden Suns!"

"NO!" screamed El Capitan. "You gringos stay away from my gold... hic!" He started pulling the bucket up. Again he held the group at gunpoint, while the temple started to shake. Seeing his friends and family snapped Scrooge out of his gold fever. "Nobody messes with my family, not even a Heartless old codger like you, El Capitan! You want the gold, then here, take it!" Scrooge threw gold dust into the old man's eyes and the two started to fight. Just then the floor started to collapse into the lake of molten gold! Scrooge and El Capitan ran as fast as they could to continue fighting. Once they made it to the other side, DW tossed a lasso around El Capitan, and tied him up. "Hurry, Mr. McDuck! We need to get out of here!" They began climbing, all expect for El Capitan, who gleefullly jumped off the ledge. "¡Mi orro! ¡MI ORRO HERMOSO!" he shouted as he plunged into his golden doom. Launchpad arrived as soon as he felt the quakes, and picked up the group in his huge airplane. "It's a shame, we didn't get any of the treasure Unca Scrooge." Said one of the boys. "Don't let your hopes sink already boys. I still have some of the treasure on board!" "What do you mean, Mr. McDuck?" asked Fenton. "I mean that just before arriving here with you I went into the caldera alone, and grabbed sacks of gold prior to our little adventure. If anything, I'd say that the treasure is really onboard!" Scrooge pulled off a tarp showing large sacks of golden dubloons, bars, and gold dust, whereupon Fenton began making mental calculations of how much gold was in the sacks. He counted "_607,386,947,522 x 10 to the 12th power_" Munny's worth of gold, enough to melt the Munny Bin down and rebuilt it again in solid gold! "Are you really going to keep all of that gold, Mr. McDuck?" asked DW. "Oh, I won't keep it all, Drake. Most of these artifacts will go to museums." "That doesn't sound like Mr. McDuck." "That way, I can enjoy a hefty tax break!" "But that does!"

* * *

Their next adventure was to fulfill a blood oath that Scrooge's ancestor Fergus was unable to finish. The oath was that Fergus made a deal with Br'er Fox's ancestor Fritter O'Way. Fritter signed old Fergus into a contract that said that he needed to get a barrel of horseradish around the Capeof Good Hope, and if anything should happen to the barrel, Fritter would own everything that Fergus owned. As fate would have it, the ship that Fergus was on went down in a storm, with the barrel as well. Unbeknowst to Fergus, Fritter had rigged the trip so that the ship would go down! When Fergus arrived back in Bristol, Fritter began hounding him to give up everything he had. But the only things left were a set of teeth and a diamond encrusted watch. Desparate to escape Fritter, he hightailed it back to Scotland, while Fritter left for Africa to try again, this time on Glomgold's acenstor, but that didn't work since Old Glomgold was as crooked as Flintheart is these days. "Now ya hear me, Ah sed hear me, Mistah McDuck, ya'd bettah git me dat barril of horseradish b'fore midnight next Toozday or Ah own ev'rythin' ya own! K'peesh?" "I understand. Come on boys, we have a barrel to find!"

Launchpad dropped them off at the docks located at the Cape of Good Hope where he then piloted a boat to find the barrel. After going 50 leagues south, Launchpad threw a line, and discovered something at mark twain... it was a barrel of horseradish! And imprinted on it was "Property of Fritter O'Way". They had found Br'er Fox's barrel! But the celebration was cut short as Br'er Fox, accompanied by the Big Bad Wolf and Br'er Bear, arrived on another boat. "If you know what's good for you Mr. Scrooge, forget the barrel! If you don't, I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll bloooooooowwwww you away!" "Poppycock! I've worked 60 years to get me fortune, and I'm not going to give it up just yet!" "We tied ta warn ya. Let'im have it!" The three scoundrels began to fight with Scrooge and the boys. In the tussel, the horseradish barrel and the barrel of explosives that the wolf had brought were knocked overboard, Br'er Bear jumped into the water to get one of them. "Welp, here ya go Br'er Fox. But I still think I should knock his head clean off." he said, pulling out his club and a plunger. "Haha~! Ah new ah could win! Hehehe-! Waiddaminit! Dis ain't da TNT, it's da horseradish!" "I'm sorry Br'er Fox, but it was so dark I couldn't see my nose!" Triumphant once again, Scrooge had Br'er Fox sent to jail for five years on the grounds of being a swindler.

* * *

Scrooge and his fellow adventurers had many quests that had the Beagle Boys and their relatives. These adventures included going to a Pacific Island to reretreive the Mask of Cthulu (but it was all for nothing since although it made him the leader of a high-class club, it wasn't really worth it since they were a bunch of sissies), finding the rare long-tailed gorilla (which was a monkey supersized because of polluted water), and a jewel heist where Webby was held captive for ransom (although she had reformed her kidnappers, who were female would-be criminals).

It happened that on one such adventure that they were looking for the "Silver Buzzard" that had been sighted in Deep Jungle. Apparently Duckworth, Batista's eldest son, who was on this adventure this one time had been the tutor for a young lord who was last seen with his wife and infant son in this world. The man's name was Greystoke. After landing their Gummi Ship at a trading post, Scrooge wanted a guide to get tem to the Buzzard. The owner, Monsier Dumont, replied with giving him the boat and warning him about the "White Ape." It was at night when things got nasty. All this talk about the White Ape got everyone paranoid. The boys though that the ape was a yeti, much like the one that was gaurding the Lost Crown of Genghis Khan. Launchpad though that the ape was really a gorilla using guerilla tactics and that the whiteness of him was really paint. Scrooge thought that the ape was really and albino gorilla much like the late Snowflake. Before they could say anything else, Duckwoth was abducted by a flash of light.

When he woke, Duckworth found that he was in a treehouse several stories above the ground. As he made his escape, he was attacked by a leopard. That would have been the end of the poor butler if a man wearing nothing but a loincloth jumped between them and waved a lance at the leopard. "By Jove! I do beleive that this is the legendary White Ape that everyone was talking about!" "White Ape? Me, Tarzan." "Tarzan, eh?" Tarzan grunted positively. "Oh I see! I am Duckworth. I have been separated from my party while looking for the Silver Buzzard." "Silver... Buzzard... I... remember..."

Tarzan began to think back. When he was a boy, he had once found a giant statue that stood with outstretched wings. That was it!

Duckworth then remembered that he had a radio on him, and called Scrooge telling him that he found the Silver Buzzard and the White Ape. Scrooge overjoyed at being reunited with his old friend and being united with a new treasure, rushed to the coordinated that Duckworth had given him. In the conversation that followed, Scrooge found that the Silver Buzzard was actually a 10-foot stature of an eagle rather than the 100-foot statue of an eagle that Dumont had stated earlier, and that Tarzan was the son of Greystoke.

Upset at the thought leaving the son of his student behind, Duckworth promised that one day someone will see in the Greystoke that Dukworth saw in Tarzan.

* * *

Sometime later, Scrooge invited his other nephew, Glasdstone Gander, the luckiest man in Disney Town, to his Munny Bin to show off its new security defensive system. "You see Gladstone, ever since that one night a few years ago with the Beagle Boys, I have become worried about me Munny and me old Number One Dime." "So why did you want me, Uncle Scrooge?" "A man has to have more than one observer when it comes to a complicated vault security." Duckworth drove them to the bin, where upon Scrooge showed off all the security measures, and how to bypass them. After all of the security measures, Scrooge opened the safe to show his nephew all the treasures he acquired over the years, and his Number One Dime from Cid of the Lufaine. "Wow, you built all of your fortune from that lucky charm!" "It's not lucky! It's centimental."

That night, Gladstone was phoned from his hotel room. It was a contest to see who would be able to break into a vault. Gladstone accepted and went to the building where he was to meet the TV Exec. The moment he stepped onto the property, he was sprayed with a hypno gas. A woman appeared and told him to get in the car. The car drove all the way to a large vault, where he met the host of the game show. Gladstone managed to do everything flawlessly. After the last game ended, the gas wore off... "What am I doing in Uncle Scrooge's office?" "Helping me, darlink!" The woman was Magica DeSpell, an evil witch from the former Soviet Union! She used Gladstone's luck to break into the Munny Bin and steal the Number One Dime!

With his good luck now gone, thanks to Magica, he turned to Scrooge for help. As it happened, Scrooge was now in finacial trouble. First his copper mine sprang a leak, then his bran flakes company was to be bought out by Castro's brother, then his skateboard factory was to be bought by F.O.W.L. Realizing that both of their dilemas were tied together, they teamed up and headed toward the one place that Magica could hide, the old McShiver place. Donald, Mickey, and Goofy had been in there before to do some ghostbusting, now it was the perfect place for Magice to do her evil sorcery. Scrooge brought a spare dime just in case.

"Open up Magica, if you know what's good for you!" said Scrooge. "Never in a hundred years!" cried the sorceress. "That's not even me real dime! You'd think I'd put me actual dime in me Munny Bin? Here's the real one!" Scrooge held up the spare dime. He traded the dime for Magica's dime. After leaving Magica, an aura appeared around Gladstone, his luck was back!

"How do you think she'll take it?"

**KABOOM!**

"I think she took it rather well!"

* * *

After the defeat of Organization XIII, Scrooge and the nephews along with Launchpad, Fenton, and their guide Dijon Mous'tard took off on an adventure to Agrabah to find the treasure of Ali Baba. But Scrooge wasn't the only one looking for the treasure. He was being followed by Flintheart Glomgold and a mysterious man named Merlock. Scrooge's team found the pyramid where Ali hid his treasure after plundering the Forty Thieves the first time and inheriting it from his brother who was killed by that same band of brigands. After avoiding all of the pyramid's booby traps (with the help of Djion's clumziness ("Is there a doctor in the pyramid?") and the boys' marbles), they found the treasure atop a stone pedestal in a giant straw basket, ten stories above sumo-sized scorpions. They bagged the treasure and began to make their way out, but they were stopped by Merlock and Glomgold. "Who are you!?" demanded Scrooge. "Just another guide, let me light your way!" Glomgold stole the treasure and Merlock sent the team to their impending doom, first by setting the bridge on fire and then lowering the pedestal. But Scrooge still hadn't given up on his old self-determination of working smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies. They made the basket into a raft and sailed off in a canal to the palace. Scrooge pulled out a lamp and revealed that he had the upper hand on the two villains. Merlock meanwhile started to pummel Glomgold for not getting the lamp.

As soon as they returned to their lodging, the boys invoked the genie of the lamp by pure accident. The genie then took the time to get used to his surroundings after living in the lamp for nearly 10,000 years. In that timeframe, he told of how he now fears his old master, Merlock. "He made me do the most horrible things! Ever hear of Atlantis? He was the one who ignited the King's desire for power and his attempts to use the mother crystal as a weapon... and down she went! Vesuvius wouldn't have blown his top if Merlock hadn't blown his. And he invented anchovy pizza! The nerve of him! Fish have no place in pies like that!" The boys then stopped and thought for a minute. "The way you're describing him, it seems like he's dead." "Well his first wish was to live forever." "Oooooh! Good wisher!" "Nooooo! Bad wisher! He's an evil sorcerer! With Merlock, he gets unlimited wishes! If he puts his talisman on top of the lamp he can wish for anything! He can even violate the laws of the genies." "What are those laws?" "Rule 1: Genies can't kill. Rule 2: Genies can't make people fall in love. Rule 3," he said, slowly morphing into a zombie duck "We can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. WE DON'T LIKE DOING IT! Other than that the talisman can also let him change his shape into anything he wants! Remember that Atlantis scenario? He appeared to the king as a horned being." "Couldn't we just wish for it?" "That's the one wish I can't grant!" For their first wish, they wished for a kiddie pool filled with sea-salt ice cream. For their second wish, they wished for a new video game home console. And for their final wish, they wished that Scrooge could find out the truth behind his breakup with Goldie. After finding out the truth, the boys rushed to tell Scrooge, bumping into Dijon along the way. Dijon made a few silly wishes himself, like being the manager of Scrooge's Agrabanian branch, owning the biggest crystal of Orichalcum, and to be the new grand vizier for Aladdin and Iago. After watching the lamp in action, Fenton took the lamp to Scrooge and gave him a demonstration, by wishing for a super-powered robot suit, turning him into a powerful superhero named Gizmo Duck (all he had to do in order to activate the suit was say "Blathering Blatherskite!"). Impressed by this, Scrooge wished for the treasure of Ali Baba once again to show off to the Adventurer's Guild. The boys came in at the time and told Scrooge what happened with Goldie. Now that his boss knew the truth, Gizmo Duck, made his second wish: To beat up Dangerous Dan in order to reunite Scrooge and Goldie. For his final wish, Gizmo Duck wished with his heart that he could land a date with his childhood sweetheart, Gandra (which didn't even violate the second rule).

Scrooge and Launchpad took the sacks of treasure and the lamp onboard a Gummi Ship and headed to the Adventurer's Guild in Port Royal. While he was there, Scrooge was chased by an enraged Merlock, who transformed into a bear. Scrooge was only able to escape thanks to the genie. After Merlock transformed back, Glomgold returned. "Ooh, I hate that bilgerat McDuck!" "You search the inside, and I'll search outside." "Grand idea, Master." The villains left the room. "I don't hear anything; I think they're gone." said the genie. "Where are we?" "Well, it's not exactly the Ritz." "No the lamp?" "Sorry about the smell. You get used to it after a couple hundred years. Could you move your elbow, please?" "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The genie warped the two of them out of the lamp. "Do you have to yell at me all the time?" "Hmph. I wouldnae be in this mess if it weren't for you. Thanks to you, I've got a crazy animal act on my tail!" "That's right, blame the genie. It's not my fault Merlock's after me. I didn't ask to be Mr. Popular. All I want is a life of my own, like your nephews. With my own bike, a stack of comic books, a sled... maybe some ski equipment, a CD player, my own home video entertainment system-" "All right, all right! I've got to get you to my vault; it's the only safe place. Time to go back!" **"**B-b-but you saw what a dump it is!" "Sorry Genie, but the party's over."

Scrooge was in a rush back to the Gummi Ship that he dropped the lamp and grabbed gravy boat by mistake. Glomgold got the lamp instead, and made his only wish: to take over Scrooge's business. Scrooge arrived at the Munny Bin in Duckburg. "Good morning, Scroogey!" said a familiar voice. It was Glomgold! He was sitting in Scrooge's office with the genie! "What's going on?!" "At the urging of my Genie, I have decided to seek my fortune." "I-I never thought he'd wish for your fortune, Mr. McDuck, I swear!" "But th-the lamp?" Scrooge looked at the lamp he was holding, which poured gravy on him. "Gravy?" "That's right! I get the loot, you get the boot!" Glomgold called for security and had Scrooge landed in jail for not bing nice to him. Glomgold then began to ponder what to wish for next: buying an entire nation, so many choices, so little time. While in jail, Scrooge was bailed out by Duckworth, who explained the current situation to his boss: Glomgold now owned everything! The mansion, the money, the business... even his spat collection! This was the last straw! Scrooge made a phone call via Gummi Ship radio to his party back in Agrabah and to Darkwing back in St. Canard that they must break into the Munny Bin. They didn't know that they were being listened in on by Merlock.

* * *

Scrooge, DW, and Dijon took to dropping in through the top of the building, while the boys and Gizmo Duck took to disabling the security system. As soon as Scrooge made it into the top floor, Merlock appeared in the elevator, and grabbed the lamp from Glomgold. He then placed his talisman on top of the lamp, allowing him a limitless amount of wishes. First, he had Glomgold turned into a bullfrog, then he had the Munny Bin transformed into his old fortress from centuries passed. "You remember our magnificent old home?" "Oh yeah, Casa de kuku" After what seemed like hours, the Munny Bin was replaced by a building created from the stuff of nightmares, which then started to float into the sky. From this view, Scrooge could see all of the worlds being restored from the Realm of Sleep by Sora and Riku as well as the already restored worlds from their past adventures. "I wish you'd cast him out of my house!" "What? But... I can't." "Do it, maggot!" "I have no choice!" "I... I understand." Scrooge was caught in a whirlwind conjured by the genie against his will. "Let's get dangerous!" said a voice. "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares! I... am Darkwing Duck!" The boys, DW, and Gizmo Duck came in to save the day! The force of the wind was so great that Scrooge and DW were knocked off, and the lamp with them. Merlock grabbed his talisman that had been knocked off and transformed into a wyvern. In a free-fall battle, Scrooge and DW struggled with Merlock over control of the lamp. Scrooge knocked the talisman out of Merlock's hands, sending the sorcerer to his doom. Scrooge made his second wish to return things to the way they were before Glomgold got the lamp. Everyone was back in the main office of _Scrooge's_ Munny Bin as it was no longer under Glomgold's control. DW decided that he needed to make some wishes. The first was to have his own comic book detailing his mythic exploitations, his second was to have his spot on S.H.U.S.H.'s best hero plaque, and the third was to finally be able to catch that dastardly criminal, Steelbeak. After a long time considering what to make his final wish, he wished that the genie would become a real boy. After a dazzling light show, the duck that was once a genie, was now a boy. The lamp crumbled into dust, as it needed the genie in order to sustain itself, which turned Glomgold back to normal. Glomgold was arrested on the grounds of being Glomgold and sent to jail. Dijon then took this opportunity to grab as much Munny as his pants could carry, prompting Scrooge to give chase through the streets of Duckburg.

* * *

Special thanks to FearOps on YouTube for uploading all 100 episodes of DuckTales on Youtube, it's really hard to find all the episodes in English these days on the Web no thanks Warner Music Group, who doesn't even own the show.

Also for those of you at home wondering who that cloaked man was, it was Xemnas using timetravel in an attempt to extract Scrooge's heart and create a Nobody.

Cast:

Alan Young: Scrooge McDuck

Bret Iwan: Mickey

Bill Farmer: Jacob Marley

Tony Anselmo: Donald, Gravediggers

Corey Burton: Gyro Gearloose, Ratchet Gearloose, Ludwig von Drake, Merlock, Santa

Ariel Winter: Mog

Russi Taylor: Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby

Terry McGovern: Launchpad, Babyface Beagle

Brian Cummings: Hermit, Bugle Beagle

Joan Gerber: Goldie

Frank Welker: Bigtime Beagle, Megabyte Beagle, Baggy Beagle

Will Ryan: Dangerous Dan

Chuck McCann: Duckworth, Batista, Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle

Jim Cummings: Bankjob Beagle, El Capitan, Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck, Big Bad Wolf

Brian George: Flintheart Glomgold

Joe Alasky: Blackheart Beagle

June Foray: Ma Beagle, Magica DeSpell

Paul St. Peter: Xemnas

Eric Bauza: Fenton Crackshell/Gizmo Duck

Jess Harnell: Br'er Fox

Nick Stewart: Br'er Bear

Rob Paulsen: Gladstone

Rip Taylor: Genie

Dick Libertini: Dijon


End file.
